Io
Description "Shiny eyes that monitor the birth of evil." Io was very responsible. Io had the patience to wait as long as she could for her assigned task. That's why Io remembers when her master returned. Upon returning, the master summoned Io and gave her the task of monitoring the birth of evil. Io was willing to accept the new mission. The neighbors missed her leaving for a distant place, but Io didn't care about her encounter with a strange world. Her eyes began to chase the plot of evil writhing in the dark. But when did Io start? The child Io watched for a long time keeps catching her eyes. The child, who grew up unaware, had a surprisingly similar face to her master. Although she does not neglect her mission, Io keeps wandering around for some reason. Likability Inquisitor A heavenly weapon that combines the symbolism and power of its name. This vicious chain can prevent unwanted conflicts. If you know what its name means, you will change your behavior and attitude. Thanks to this, the Inquisitor was never easily swung. If there are any who ignore the warnings implied by its name, then at this opportunity you will know what the 『Heresy Inquisitor』 means—with the realization that God can be as cold as infinitely merciful. *'Physical Attack': 1400 *'Physical Defense': 430 *'Magic Defense': 250 *'Max Health': 1470 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. To acquire the 'Chaser' skill, unlock the Hero's Chaser System. Default= |-| Upgraded= Chaser Skill PvE= |-| PvP= Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections As a boss Io can be fought as a boss in Act 23.6: ???. Attacks This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Trivia *Io is the first Rank SR character that was released together with a 'Chaser' skill. *Io is the first Rank SR character to have introductory cutscenes that appear when logging in the game for the first time upon her release. **Io is the third playable character to receive this feature, the other being Asin and Lime in the original game. *When enhanced, Io's basic attacks can range over half of the screen. *Io is named after the eponymous Galilean moon. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Io 01.png| Prosecutor 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Io 02.png| Light Executor 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Io 03.png| Heaven's Judge Breakthrough IoCoordi.png| Choco Fondue (Rare avatar) |-| Expression= Kakaoiodefault.png| Prosecutor 5★ Kakaoioss.png| Light Executor 6★ Kakaoiosr.png Kakaoiolimit.png| Heaven's Judge Breakthrough Kakaoiolimit2.png Kakaoiochocofondue.png| Choco Fondue (Rare avatar) |-| Icons= IconHero-Io-5.png| Prosecutor 5★ IconHero-Io-6.png| Light Executor 6★ IconHero-Io-Limit.png| Heaven's Judge Breakthrough IconHero-Io-Fondue.png| Choco Fondue (Rare avatar) IconHero-Io-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Io Face 01.png| (Default) EF Io Ava 01.png| Choco Fondue (Rare avatar) ChocoFondue.png |-| Misc.= 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.24.4 icon.png Io 5 star.png Io 6 star.png LB heavenly judge.png Cafe choco fondue.png PICK ME.png Kanavanio.png World7chaser.png Korean io.png Fluffy Fluffy Kingdom.png Videos Sprites Io-5-1.png Io-5-2.png Io-6-1.png Io-6-2.png Io-limit-1.png Io-limit-2.png Io-fondue-1.png Io-fondue-2.png Io-fluffy-1.png Io-detective.png Quotes References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Ranger Type Category:Female Characters